


The Boss's Clothes

by LadyAnne



Category: Blood Lad
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnne/pseuds/LadyAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshida is mimicking Staz and his mimic is almost perfect - he just needs to wear some of the demon boss's clothes and the look will be complete. Whilst Yoshida is searching through Staz's apartment for clothes, he happens upon a particular outfit that he can't resist trying on. Dek/Yoshida, crossdressing, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss's Clothes

Yoshida had never been in Staz’s apartment before and couldn’t hold in his excitement in being able to explore the important demon’s home. The apartment itself was average in appearance for the demon world and decorated just as sparsely but Yoshida saw something beyond the boring set up of settees and bookshelves as he almost bounded into the room. Dek sighed in irritation upon watching the smaller demon enter the flat with an apparent look of awe on his face, wandering around the living space and taking in every inch of the plain interior. He shut the door behind him and pushed the spare key Staz had left him into his trouser pocket.

‘Don’t touch any of the boss’s anime crap, alright?’

Yoshida retracted his arm as it was in mid-reach for a skimpily-dressed anime figure with exposed breasts. He rolled his head to look at Dek and heaved an over exaggerated sigh of frustration. The taller demon couldn’t help but smirk at that.

Yoshida’s mimic of Staz was extremely accurate; from the dark hair, sharp teeth, sunken eyes and pale skin, it was all flawless. Dek mused it would be impossible to tell the difference between Yoshida’s mimic and the real demon boss, even for himself. But that was the whole point really, reminded himself – so that Yoshida can pretend to be Staz, covering their turf in the demon realm whilst the real Staz was away doing who knows that with the huma- ghost girl. Dek snorted to himself when he remembered how interested Staz had been in that girl who had come from the human world; it had been a long time since he’d seen the demon boss so interested in anything. Of course she was just another thing from the human world that wasn’t available on the demon side. That’s all Staz was interested in, right? Dek scowled at himself and decided to push those thoughts away; he should focus on why they're in Staz’s apartment.

It wasn’t hard to locate Yoshida in the average-sized apartment, crouched down looking intently at a bookshelf lined neatly with Staz’s collection of limited edition release anime DVDs.

‘Hey,’ Dek called across the room to him. The other demon only took his eyes away from the impressive collection to acknowledge Dek with a nod. Dek scowled again, ‘You remember the only reason we’re here is to get you dressed in the boss’s clothes.’

That was the real reason they were allowed into Staz’s apartment without supervision. Yoshida may be able to appear perfectly like Staz but if he wasn’t dressed like him then his mimic might not be as convincing. This and Yoshida’s plain-coloured hooded top looked as if it had seen better days. So they had agreed to “complete the look” by borrowing the demon boss’s clothes. Yoshida, unsurprisingly, seemed to perk up as he was reminded of their objective.

He stood up and faced Dek, ‘I thought I wasn’t allowed to touch any of Staz’s things?’ He asked flippantly, an irritating smile now playing on his face.

‘You’re allowed to touch the boss’s _clothes_ , but none of his anime crap.’ Dek almost groaned back in annoyance.

Yoshida giggled, _giggled_ and that sounded incredibly out of place coming from someone appearing and sounding like Staz. The smaller demon smiled and began removing the battered hoodie he had been wearing. ‘Which way is his bedroom?’ He asked with an excited spark in his eyes.

Dek directed him to the room just off the main living area and Yoshida dropped his shirt to the floor before quickly stepping into the room half-dressed. Dek shook his head and had to stop from rolling his eyes as he retrieved the discarded top. Was he doing this on purpose?

Staz’s bedroom was no less impressive than the rest of the apartment, to Dek anyway. Yoshida on the other hand was apparently even more enamoured by the plain bedroom than he was by the plain living area.

Again, Dek didn’t have to look far in order to find Yoshida; he was sat on Staz’s bed sniffing at one of his pillows.

Dek deftly snatched the pillow away from him and refrained from hitting him with it. ‘Stop being creepy and go find some clothes.’ He gritted out.

Yoshida looked up at him with an exaggerated pout that looked extremely obscure on Staz’s features and gave a childish huff. It didn’t fit the demon boss’s personality but it did make him look sort of cute in a way. Dek heaved his own heavy sigh; Yoshida was making things a lot more complicated than they really needed to be here. He pulled Yoshida from the bed and pushed him towards one of the dressers in the room, repeating for him to find some of Staz’s clothes.

This simple task was turning into a massive headache on Dek’s part. Yoshida was acting more and more of a pain inside Staz’s apartment. ‘He’s lucky I don’t punch him,’ Dek mumbled to himself as he replaced the pillow back onto the bed and placed Yoshida’s hooded shirt on the night stand. Of course hitting him would leave Staz with a black eye and that wouldn’t look very convincing when trying to fool the other demons.

Dek sat down heavily on the edge of Staz’s bed, feeling exhausted. He risked another look at Yoshida just in time to see the other demon remove his trousers and underwear in one swift movement. Keeping a tight expression on his face, he looked away again.

‘Is that really necessary?’ Dek asked whilst keeping his eyes trained ahead on the window in front of him.

‘Of course it is, I need to change clothes after all!’ Yoshida chirped back in Staz’s voice.

‘ _And_ underwear?’

‘Yes!’ Yoshida laughed a cheerful laugh which again sounded rare on Staz’s lips. ‘It wouldn’t be completely authentic otherwise.’

“ _Authentic?_ ” Dek repeated in his head. No, it’s most likely Yoshida wants to wear the boss’s underwear because of his heavy obsession with him (which Dek now realised is a lot weirder than just admiration).

Yoshida hummed to himself as he looked through some of the various draws and cabinets around Staz’s room. Most of them are filled with yet more anime merchandise or other pieces of Japanese culture. There are so many interesting things in the demon boss’s room and Yoshida has been barred from touching any of them, how cruel, he thinks to himself.

'Ah-hah!' Yoshida opened another draw near Staz’s bed to reveal a messy array of underwear inside. Yoshida shifted through the different items but found no variety in them at all, much to his disappointment. All that was in the draw was black or grey (or all the shades in between) boxer shorts; nothing fancy and nothing scandalous. Yoshida almost sighed as he pulled out a plain pair of the boring black boxers. He held them up to his eyes and stole a quick glance at Dek across the room. He almost flinched when he noticed the larger demon's white eyes watching him suspiciously. He slid the plain underwear onto his hips and closed the draw, already thinking of a plan to steal a pair for himself later.

_Finally_ , Dek groaned inwardly, Yoshida is finally wearing one item of clothing and it had only taken about ten minutes of him walking around completely nude. They might be finished in another two hours Dek thought sarcastically. He glanced at Yoshida again, the other demon had begun to hunt around the room once more, pausing to stare in wonder at a particularly well-endowed figure of some anime character. Yoshida may be mimicking Staz’s appearance right now, and his appearnce is perfect down to the last detail, but his mannerisms have been completely off over the time him and Dek had been in the apartment. Staz wouldn’t pout or giggle, that had to be Yoshida’s own personality coming through (and that really is annoying when the mimic is posing as Staz). Maybe it’s because it’s only Yoshida and Dek in the apartment that Yoshida isn’t trying too hard to act like Staz, Dek thinks. But then he wonders if it’s actually because they are in Staz’s apartment and Yoshida is just overexcited. Dek felt himself rolling his eyes once more at that last theory. He supposed as long as Yoshida is convincing to other demons when it counts, he can act how he likes now.

‘Finally!’ Staz’s voice carried across the room as Yoshida discovered Staz’s wardrobe. Yoshida slid open the doors and began to shift through the various shirts, jeans and jackets at a leisurely pace. He paused to look at each item of clothing intently before moving on to the next one.

Dek began thinking  he should tell the other demon to hurry up and pick something to wear already; it’s not as though Staz is very fashion-conscious and most of his clothes are similar in appearance, but Dek held his tongue upon seeing Yoshida genuinely seemed be enjoying himself. The wide smile Yoshida was wearing had a nice appearance on Staz’s face but it also looked very much out of place like Yoshida’s other expressions – it doesn’t match Staz’s character at all. Dek shook his head and scowled again, cursing Yoshida and blaming him for the weird thoughts he’d been having about his boss lately.

A high “Ah!” in Staz’s voice reached Dek across the room and he felt the frown on his face tighten further. Dek looked up almost reluctantly to see Yoshida was now stood beside him with the same wide, uncharacteristically genuine smile on his face. Clutched carefully in his hands is an outfit that made Dek’s stomach drop. A girl’s sailor uniform. The strange outfit looked ask thought it was fresh out of whatever ridiculous cliché anime it originated from – a crisp white shirt with a light blue collar, matching blue skirt and a silky red ribbon tied neatly on the front.

Dek stood from his perch on the edge of the bed and scowled at the offensive item of clothing, ‘I thought I said not to touch the boss’s anime crap?’ He asked a rhetorical question.

Yoshida’s smile turned into a fake pout – again looking out of place on Staz’s features. ‘You said I could only touch Staz’s clothes and _this_ ,’ he held the outfit higher for emphasis, ‘is an item of clothing that Staz owns.'

A smart counter, Dek thinks, but that outfit still had to be some form of anime merchandise. Why else would the boss own such an outfit? Dek stopped his train of thought before it went too far, narrowly avoiding images of Staz in a short skirt popping into his head.

‘How does it look?’

That is a phrase Dek really didn’t think he would ever hear coming from his boss’s mouth or perhaps a phrase Dek would never _want_ to hear coming from the other demon. But then today had been a first for things such as that, all thanks to Yoshida. Still, Dek felt his blood freeze upon hear those words and he didn’t even need to turn around to see what Yoshida was asking about.

Stood by the full-length mirror (which Dek remembers Staz insisting on having despite not having a reflection) was Staz, no, Yoshida mimicking Staz’s body, wearing that absurd school girl outfit. Dek felt he could only stare at the other demon as Yoshida twirled and posed in front of the large mirror. As out of character as those movements may have been, Dek could only see Staz in front of him, wearing expressions he hoped he’d never see him wear and dressed in something else he had hoped he’d never see the other demon wear. He repeated those thoughts like a mantra in his head whilst unable to take his eyes from Yoshida, now tugging on the blue skirt’s hem. A sudden, niggling thought then pushed its way into Dek’s mind and reminded him “ _that’s not Staz_ ”. That thought then sat in his mind and removed the other doubts until he was finally able to move again. That’s not Staz. Dek closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath he had been holding onto.

Yoshida was unaware of the turmoil Dek was feeling as he continued to fiddle with the cute uniform. He had to admit that the uniform looked very pleasing on Staz’s body and fit him just perfectly. He mused it would be nice to see the other demon wear the uniform himself but that’ll probably never happen. Yoshida gave another twirl in front of the mirror before fiddling with the skirt hem again, swaying his hips so the skirt fabric fluttered and slid over his thighs.

‘The skirt’s a little short, don’t you think?’ He called over to Dek, though he kept his eyes trained on where the skirt rested gently at the top of his thighs and just barely covered his behind.

Dek opened his eyes though was still speechless. That was another thing his boss would never say. But this isn’t his boss, he reminded himself. This is Yoshida the Mimic appearing as his boss and why shouldn’t him dressed up and looking so damn good in a short skirt frustrate him so much?

Yoshida let go of the hem and threw is gaze and a frown to Dek after not hearing an immediate reply or at least an angered shout from the other demon. But when he looked at Dek, the first thing he noticed was the dark red covering the demons cheeks. Yoshida’s frown grew slightly as he pondered why Dek’s face might be red, but of course the answer wasn’t that hard. Yoshida felt the corners of his mouth twitch up in a small smile and Dek noticed the other demon was now watching him with a sly expression. Yoshida’s grin set fully on his face when he noticed just how _uncomfortable_ the other demon had become as a tent had begun to form in Dek’s jeans. And all because he had been watching his boss posing in a short skirt – Yoshida most certainly would need to take advantage of that.

‘So,’ Yoshida began again, ‘do you think the skirt is too short?’

Dek was just able to tear his eyes away from Staz’s body but his cheeks wer still sporting a red hue despite his efforts. He attempted to reply but nothing he could think of sounded coherent by the time it reached his mouth.

‘What’s wrong?’ Yoshida was now standing too close, peering up at Dek. ‘Am I making you uncomfortable?’

‘Why would I be uncomfortable?’ Dek coughed out.

Yoshida’s smile widened on Staz’s face. ‘Because the skirt is too short.’

Dek made another effort to speak and to deny he wasuncomfortable but Yoshida was too sly and too quick. Wasting no effort, he lifted his hand and touched the bulge that was growing in Dek’s jeans. Dek flinched violently at the unexpected contact and Yoshida giggled again.

‘Do you want to do this?’

Yoshida’s outright question caught Dek off guard but he barely left a moment before he nodded his head.

Yoshida smiled with Staz’s face again and Dek could feel himself getting used to that smile after seeing it so much in one day. He willingly climbed onto the bed – Staz’s bed – he reminded himself with a twinge of guilt. Yoshida then wasted no time in crawling onto Dek and straddling his wide abdomen. Any small uncertain thoughts Dek may have had flew out of his mind when he looked up at the other demon masquerading with Staz’s face and still wearing a wide grin, all fangs showing. Dek felt his cock twitch in appreciation at the appealing view.

The bewildered look on Dek’s face thrilled Yoshida; he had never been much of a control freak but after having Dek order him around all day it felt good to be in control of him at this time. Yoshida’s own cock began to stir under the skirt in anticipation for what was coming. He leant forward over Dek’s chest and kissed him gently, almost rolling his eyes when Dek took a moment to respond. Dek’s large hands came to rest on Yoshida’s slim hips as he kissed the smaller demon back. Yoshida pushed his tongue into Dek’s warm mouth and felt his way sloppily over the pointed teeth inside. Their tongues slid together wetly and Yoshida could feel his arousal building dizzyingly high.

Yoshida begrudgingly pulled away and panted to get his breath back. Dek opened his eyes, which he had screwed shut at some point, and had to bite his lip from groaning at the sight in front of him; his boss was practically led on him with a pink blush spread over his pale cheeks, panting heavily and wearing a too-short skirt. His cock gave another appreciative twitch of arousal and Yoshida seemed to notice as his smile reappeared accompanied by sly, half-lidded eyes. He travelled down Dek’s body, pausing only to deftly open his jeans and slide his cock out of his boxers. The appendage was a fair size, Yoshida thought to himself, but it didn’t make his smile waver. He locked his eyes with Dek and took a firm grip on the shaft. Dek forced himself to look away as Yoshida began to slip his hand up and down over Dek’s cock starting at a fast pace.

Once he could feel Dek was fully hard he released the twitching appendage which now stood tall in front of Yoshida’s face. Yoshida licked his lips to wet them and reminded himself to be careful of Staz’s sharp teeth before sticking his tongue forward. The wet muscle came into contact with Dek’s cock and Yoshida used the flat of his tongue to slide wetly down the shaft. He continued to rub his slippery tongue over Dek’s cock and took pleasure in hearing the other demon groan under his teasing. Yoshida slowed down at the head of the cock and gave a small kiss before slipping his warm lips over the leaking tip.

Yoshida realised he wasn’t going to fit the whole of the large appendage in his mouth whilst mimicking Staz’s relatively smaller form but he took in as much of Dek’s cock as he could fit without gagging. He paused for only a beat before he began sucking. Dek let out a long moan as Yoshida started to alternate between sucking and swirling his tongue around the head. Dek dared to look down and saw Staz’s face bobbing up and down between his legs, lips stretched around his large cock. The sight of his boss being so degrading almost made him come right then.

After a while of teasing, Yoshida pulled his mouth from Dek’s trembling shaft and made a show of licking his lips whilst Dek watched. Yoshida smiled that genuine Yoshida-smile and Dek was reminded it wasn’t Staz he was with, it was most certainly Yoshida; and that bothered him a lot less than he would have previously thought.

Yoshida had positioned himself above Dek’s abdomen again and reached under the short skirt to slide the plain black boxer shorts off, giving a small keen when his own arousal sprung free. He pushed two fingers into his mouth and sucked them, quickly coating them before he slipped them between his legs and began to stretch himself. Yoshida made short, panting groans with each roll of his hips as he pushed his fingers deeper into himself whilst still straddling Dek’s body. Dek watched the display above him with heavy anticipation. Staz’s black hair hung over Yoshida’s closed and a dark blush had now spread over his cheeks and onto his pale neck. The skirt from the school uniform really was too short as Staz’s – Yoshida’s – cock pushed out from under the hem, much smaller than Dek’s own large member.

Relentlessly Yoshida’s fingers probed at his hole in order to make sure he was stretched enough for what was coming. He now felt impossibly aroused – wearing a girl’s outfit, pleasuring himself in front of someone and mimicking such an important and admirable man – in that man’s bed, too – this all served to fuel his growing arousal. The string of moans and gasps Yoshida had been crooning out slowed and stopped as he removed his fingers.

‘I’m ready,’ he panted, more to himself than to Dek. He hadn’t expected the other demon to reach up after he spoke and push him down into the mattress.

Dek positioned Yoshida’s legs so they rested on his thighs and leaned over Yoshida’s smaller form to briefly admire the look of bewilderment on his face. Wordlessly, Dek reached down and spread Yoshida’s slim legs further apart, exposing his stimulated and quivering hole. Yoshida gave a shaky nod and Dek pushed hard inside the shorter demon.

 Both demons let out a long moan upon penetration. Yoshida had stretched himself as well as he could but Staz’s body was still quite small compared to Dek’s girth and Yoshida could feel his body being stretched wider by the demon’s thick cock. He looked up into Dek’s face and noticed his eyes scrunched shut, a blush still on his face.

Yoshida leaned up to kiss Dek as well as he could at the angle they were at. ‘Are you going to move yet?’

Dek opened his eyes to see the same uncharacteristic smile that had plagued him all day, though right now he was honestly starting to enjoy it. Below him, Staz’s dark hair was untidy and fell at odd angles onto the lighter-coloured bed sheets, a red blush stood out against his cheeks and the school uniform that had started everything had ridden up on Yoshida’s slim hips eposing his arousal and Dek's own cock buried inside him. The sight once more made his cock throb.

Dek nodded in reply to Yoshida’s question, not trusting his voice anymore. He put his hands back on Yoshida’s small waist before pulling out agonisingly slow and pushing back in with a powerful thrust. Yoshida took purchase on the bed sheets and closed his eyes, enjoying the amazing feeling of having his body stretched and filled. Dek spent no time in building up a quick and hard rhythm thrusting in and out of the smaller body. He felt that incredible tightness clamping down on his cock with every thrust against Yoshida’s inner walls.

Yoshida’s moans reached Dek’s ears, starting as a whimper but growing into loud groans and sounding so needy they stimulated Dek’s arousal further. Yoshida wrapped his legs around Dek and pulled him closer and deeper at the same time, sending further jolts of pleasure to coil in his lower abdomen. The pace between them became frantic as their pleasure increased, Dek rocking Yoshida’s whole body ove and over with each forceful thrust into him.

Dek slowed down his thrusts as he came hard inside the smaller demon’s body, half-whispering and groaning Yoshida’s name. Hearing his own name on the demon’s lips combined with the fulfilling feeling of having Dek come inside him brought on Yoshida’s orgasm in Dek’s wake.

Dek gingerly removed his softened cock from Yoshida and allowed his tired body to fall to the bed next to the smaller demon. Yoshida shivered at the loss, suddenly feeling empty and kind of cold without having Dek leaning over him. Their panting filled the silence that formed between them whilst both demons regained their breath.

Yoshida was the first to move, heaving himself from the bed so he was sitting up. He looked down at the uniform he was still wearing and realised with a groan he’d managed to get a mark on it. Yoshida collapsed back down onto the bed and decided he’d need to wash the uniform before Staz came back – whenever that would be. The silence crept back and Yoshida became aware neither he nor Dek are panting anymore. He risked a glance over at Dek, sliding his eyes subtly, and almost jumped when he noticed the other demon was watching him closely.

‘What’s up?’ Yoshida asked, hearing his voice and aware once more he was still mimicking Staz.

Dek shrugged and averted his gaze, now looking over Yoshida’s shoulder. The smaller demon frowned and rolled onto his side to face Dek on the bed. He stared up at Dek but Dek still refused to meet his eyes.

Yoshida began to worry at this. ‘Do you regret it, what just happened?’ He asked softly.

Dek’s white eyes slid back to Staz– Yoshida’s face, ‘I don’t regret it.’ He said after a while. There’s a stretched pause before Dek speaks again. ‘I just feel guilty is all. I mean, doing that whilst you were mimicking the boss,’ Yoshida watched closely as Dek’s brow furrowed slightly and his eyes skittered off of Yoshida’s face once more. ‘I,’ Dek began speaking again, ‘I should have asked you to stop mimicking.’

This is a first, Yoshida thought. He had assumed the reason Dek felt guilty was because the demon believed he was betraying Staz in some way – not because he felt guilty about Yoshida’s feelings. This certainly was a first; he had done this before of course, appearing as someone else to satisfy one demon or another but not one of them had told him they felt guilty afterwards.

‘Don’t feel guilty about that,’ Yoshida starts, smiling brightly again. ‘It doesn’t bother me. Ah, I sometimes change shape when I’m nervous or excited anyway – it might even be hard work to stay neutral when doing _that_ sort of activity.’ He gave a small chuckle and hoped his smile was reassuring to Dek.

Dek took a moment but soon gave a small smile back to Yoshida.

‘And anyway,’ Yoshida added, ‘we can always do things differently, next time.’


End file.
